1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly to a display panel having a touch detection function and a control method for the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, in an embedded self-capacitance multi-touch technology, electrodes are disposed between an upper glass substrate and a lower glass substrate of a display screen. The electrodes are full of the entire surface of the display screen. Each of the electrodes can be made of any conductive material and any conductive layer. The self-capacitance only require single touch electrode. Through a capacitor formed between the touch electrode and touch object, a touch event is determined. Besides, through capacitances measured by adjacent touch electrodes, a touch position is obtained by a weight calculation. As shown in FIG. 1, all of the touch electrodes 11 are respectively led out to a touch scanning chip 12. Each of the touch electrodes connects with the touch scanning chip 12 through a lead wire 13. The touch scanning chip 12 independently scans all of the touch electrodes 11 in order to determine a touch event. For example, in a 6-inch display screen, when specification of a touch resolution is 24*13, the number of the lead wires 13 is 312 lines, which is not suitable for mass production.